Rebel Without A Cause
by TheRandomGal42
Summary: Everyone needs to find where they belong. Whether it's with a cheerleading skirt and pom poms or with fishnets and black lipstick. Everyone has an inner rebel wanting to come out. All they need is a cause. Birthday One-Shot for Shellyyy.3 Rated M because the Birthday Girl and yours truly have an equally dirty mind. Read if you dare.(;


**AN: **Um...don't hit me! No, this is not a new chapter of TNC or OU or CMH. It's my first ever one shot made especially for one of my best friends, Franshell. *smirk* Happy Birthday, ya whore. You better enjoy the fuck out of this because I worked my lazy ass over it. In all honesty, Shelly, you've been my inspiration for so long and I'm lucky as fuck to have you there for me. And I reaaallyyy hope you like this story as a small thank you for just being you. I love you so much. :)

As for the rest of you, think of this story as a small sorry for my lack of updates.

Also, if you hadn't read already, this little story is _**rated M**_. You can thank the perverted birthday girl for that. ;) If you had read the latest chapter of Operation Undercover, then you know that I like to do my Rated M flashy but not trashy. It will be descriptive—because Gwuncan sex is hot—and maybe a bit over the top. Please leave now or skip over it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I will not be held responsible for your rude comments. Thanks. (:

Anyways, ENJOY.

Mwuah xo

~Anna~

* * *

**|Rebel Without A Cause|**

"And 5, 6, 7, 8!" Heather yelled and I felt myself being lifted into the air and right on top of the pyramid. I held my position strong with my hands on my hips and flashed the biggest smile I could muster up. "3, 2, 1, and back-tuck drop, Gwen!" I followed the instructions and flipped into a back-tuck off the pyramid, falling directly in Riley and Josh's arms.

The crowd cheered as I fixed my incredibly short blue skirt that flared on top of my spanx. We continued the cheering while we watched our school's football team make it across the field.

I cheered a little too hard when I saw Trent, aka the quarterback, aka my amazing boyfriend, grab the ball and run towards the goal line. This was the second half of the game and we were against the Riverbank High Alligators. You could say they were our true enemies.

Suddenly there were only a few seconds left on the clock. The score was even. The ball was in Geoff's hand as he chucked it to Trent. And now it was all on the quarterback.

"COME ON SHARKS!" we all cheered him on.

Trent had a pretty clear shot after running past and dodging all the other team's linebackers. 5...4...3...2...

"TOUCHDOWWWWNNNNNNNNN!" yelled the announcer.

We all erupted in loud ovation as well as the crowd. The girls all jumped up in joy, some doing cartwheels and back-flips. I wasn't into all of that but smiled none the less as Trent and I made eye contact and he grinned back.

"We won!" Courtney—my best friend—came up to me in matching cheerleader uniform and started bouncing around in excitement. "Did you see Trent throw that touchdown? God, Gwen, you're so lucky!" she pouted.

I smiled at her.

We were total opposites, Courtney and I. She was a brunette, tanned skin, tall, slim, preppy, hyper and so uptight. Me, however, not so much. I guess you could say I was a goth under disguise; pale skin, dark hair, short as hell, sarcastic and a dark sense of humour. Courtney liked to joke about and say I was a vampire when we were little.

We've been inseparable since we were 5. She's the soul reason I even joined the cheerleading squad in the first place, because she didn't want to do it alone. And ever since freshman year, I've been by her side in the cheerleading squad, and somehow became one of the most popular girls in school, dating the quarterback.

"I know," I agreed. I was lucky, so lucky. To have Courtney, to have Trent, to be accepted into society. It felt nice.

"Geoff's throwing an after party at his place. You going?" she asked as she flipped through her phone.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Do I have a choice?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Nope!"

I huffed.

"Alright, fine, I'll go," I agreed with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Social gatherings weren't really my thing.

Courtney groaned and grabbed my elbow.

"Gwen, you always do this," she whined. "We have to go to these things. It's part of the whole job of being popular."

I sighed.

"Can't I just do what I want for once?" I asked, pulling out a cigarette. I did that when I was stressed.

"Gwen!" she scolded, pulling the cigarette away and throwing it away on the floor.

"Hey!" I complained.

"That's a filthy habit," she said, scrunching her nose up in disgust. "You don't want Heather to see you doing that."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I could care less what Heather thought. I've always detested her, and vice versa. Except she didn't say it to my face, she pretended to be my friend. How pathetic.

She received a message and looked at her phone, then back at me with a grin.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you in the boys' locker room. Go congratulate him." she pushed me gently.

I smiled and made my way to the boys' locker room.

—|—

I heard wolf whistles and cat calls from the half naked guys as I entered the locker room. I rolled my eyes at them. Technically, girls weren't allowed in here. But girls have been in here and done things that I don't wish to speak of for obvious reasons.

"Gwen!" a shirtless Trent exclaimed when I saw him. He was lean and slightly overly muscular, but handsome nevertheless.

"Congratulations, Mr Quarterback," I smiled and went in to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me briefly before pulling away since he was sweaty as hell.

"Thank you, Ms Cheerleader," he grinned right back before leaning down and kissing me.

"Get a room!" one of his teammates, DJ, yelled and threw a towel at us.

I laughed and Trent chucked it back at him.

"You guys coming to the celebratory party?" Geoff asked, buck naked mind you, as he came up to us.

"Geoff!" I yelled and covered my eyes, even though it wasn't the first time he had decided to flaunt his body.

"Prudes," he muttered before wrapping a towel around him. "Well, are you coming or what?"

Trent looked to me with questioning yet hopeful eyes. I sighed, knowing that Trent wouldn't go to the party without me. And it was to celebrate his win anyways...

I smiled. "Definitely," I said with a nod.

"Yeah!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air and letting his towel drop to the floor.

"And that's my cue to leave," I said with wide eyes as I turned away.

Trent laughed.

"You want me to pick you up or should I meet you there?" he asked.

"I think Courtney wanted to play dress up with me before we get there," I rolled my eyes. "So I'll see you there?"

He nodded and pecked my lips again.

I smiled and left without a word. Just as I left, my phone beeped with a text.

_G, meet me at my place. I have the perfect dress for you! Omg you're gonna loooove it! Ttyl xoxo —C _

I sighed.

"Shouldn't you be off cheering and being hyper somewhere?" a deep voice asked from behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

I turned around and saw _him_, leaning against the wall with one leg folded behind him. He was wearing black worn out jeans, equally worn out converses, a black t-shirt, matching black leather jacket, and a beanie. One hand was bent across his chest and the other was holding a lit cigarette. It occurred to me then how much he looked like a young James Dean.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He smirked.

"You heard me."

I glared and placed my hands on my hips.

"Shouldn't _you _be off somewhere being a rebel without a cause and harassing random strangers?" I retorted sarcastically. Then let out a giant fake smile and tilted my head. "Oh wait! That's what you're doing right now!"

He chuckled and pushed himself off the wall, walking towards me.

"But we're not exactly strangers, are we?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

I looked at him impassively.

"Just because I know who you are, doesn't mean we're friends, Duncan Carter."

His smile fell off his face and he came impossibly closer to me. I walked backwards until my back hit the concrete wall. His right arm went against the wall, next to my head, and he leaned in.

"What, you're too good to be friends with a guy like me just because you're a popular cheerleader? How fucking cliché," he scoffed and inhaled a puff of his cigarette, letting it out over my head.

"Don't act like you know me," I glared at him. "Because you don't."

He brought his face closer to mine and I stood frozen. The smell of cigarettes surrounded me as I felt oddly compelled.

"Oh don't I?" he challenged. "I know that you grimace every time Taylor Swift comes on the radio, but your iPod consists of more than 100 songs from My Chemical Romance."

That...was true. I remember running into him at the mall and dropping my iPod. He even spent 2 minutes flicking through my songs before I had to snatch it away.

"Is that all?" I asked. "My music taste?" I scoffed.

He continued.

"I know that black is your favourite colour. You hardly ever wear pink."

I rolled my eyes.

"Any stranger would be able to tell you that."

He sneered at me.

"I know that you pretend like you enjoy being this harpy little cheerleader, wearing your short skirts, that stupid ponytail and the fucking pompoms," he huffed, flicking at my small blue skirt, but keeping his hand on my thigh. "When you really aren't like that. I know you want to be able to wear black every day, and that you want to be able to freely smoke a damn cigarette, and that you just want to do whatever the fuck you want without being told how atrocious it might seem. But you can't because of your so called friends. Am I right?"

He was so right...

How does he do that? How does he know me better than I do?

Well, I wasn't about to admit it to him and make his ego any better.

So I shoved him off of me until he stumbled back.

"You don't know anything."

He smirked.

"Really?" he asked. "Well then, my apologies. Why don't you take this cigarette as a peace offering?" he asked, handing me his cigarette.

_So. Tempting. _

But Courtney will kill me. Damn.

I scowled.

"No thanks, I'll live."

His smirk got impossibly bigger.

"That's what I thought."

A growl erupted from inside me and I grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him down to me.

"Listen here, you good for nothing, punkass bas—"

"Gwen? Gwen!" Dakota, one of the cheerleaders, came up to me and turned in the corner. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped short when she saw our situation. "Um..."

I pushed myself away from him and fixed myself up.

"Hey, Kota, totally not what it looks like," I rolled my eyes and tossed my ponytail over my shoulder.

Punkass scoffed beside me, but I chose to ignore him.

Dakota grinned and linked her arm with mine.

"Good, now let's go to Court's. We're all getting ready there." And with that she dragged me off.

I turned around to look back at him, but he was long gone.

—|—

"Oh god, has anyone seen my lipstick?"

"Which one was it?"

"It's the Mac one!"

"What shade? Cherry Crave or Ruby Valentine?"

"No, no, the Flirty Fuchsia!"

"Oh I have that here."

"Where did I put my Maybelline mascara?"

_Jesus Christ. _

I sat there in front of the mirror all dressed up while my 'girlfriends' argued over lipstick shades and complained about their bodies.

We had all dressed up for this party in matching colours which happened to be blue, our school team's colour.

_Gooo Sharks! _

I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Are we done here?" I asked in a bored tone as I stood up in my high heels.

"Wait, you're not done!" Courtney scolded. She waddled over to me in her own heels with a clear lip-gloss in hand and smothered it over my lips.

"Mmm, ew! It's sticky as fuck!" I grimaced.

She as well as the other girls, gasped.

"Language!" she scolded again. "It goes perfect with your outfit."

I was dressed in a blue, extremely short, bodycon dress which actually looked pretty nice against my skin tone. Along with that, black strappy heals, and pretty heavy makeup. My long brown hair was in curls and draping over my shoulders. I looked...ridiculous.

"Trent is gonna go WILD, Gwen!" Lindsay quipped.

"Ohmygosh, and I guess someone's having WILD sex tonight," Amy grinned devilishly.

I blushed.

Sex with Trent was...sex. I don't know. I'm 18 and I haven't experienced anything else other than Trent. He was my first and only. And I guess I didn't really know what mind blowing sex was like as they described in those erotica novels. But it wasn't horrible. It was good.

"Shut up you guys," Courtney hushed them looking annoyed. Well at least she understood. "Now come on, let's go."

"All eyes are gonna be on us," Dakota said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

_Great._

—|—

We walked in through the party, fashionably late as usual, and were immediately greeted by the loud music blaring out through the neighbourhood even before we entered.

Some lame Ariana Grande song was on and I couldn't help but grimace in disgust.

_Do these people not have any music taste? Like at all? _

"Girls!" Heather cooed as she walked over to us. "I'm so glad you could make it!" she leaned in and air kissed us all, as if she was the host of this party.

"You all look totes gorg!" Lindsay, Heather's side chick, quipped with a fake smile.

God, everything around here was fake. I needed to get out.

"Uh, guys, I'm just gonna go and find Trent. I'll catch up with you later?" I asked, looking at them.

"Sure," Courtney nodded and went off in a conversation with Heather.

I turned to walk away when I felt a big smack across my ass. I yelped and turned around only to find a grinning Amy.

"Go get me, girl," she winked.

I shook my head and walked away, chuckling.

After searching around the large house, I finally spotted Trent. He was dressed in casual jeans and his varsity jacket along with his teammates on the couch.

"Hey baby," he hollered when he spotted me.

I waved slightly and walked up to him.

"Hi," I greeted everyone there. They all yelled back a greeting.

Everyone was sprawled across the couch drinking beer with their girlfriends on their laps and their tongues down each others' throats. I figured that's what Trent wanted too because he pulled me by my wrist. I stumbled onto his lap and he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't I get my proper thank you?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

I gasped as he placed me directly above his aroused member.

_Way to be subtle about your intensions. _I quipped sarcastically to myself.

But before I can protest, I felt Trent's lips on mine. I was oddly surprised by the roughness of it as he plunged his tongue inside my mouth. By his wandering hands and the pungent taste of alcohol on his breath, I knew for a fact that he was drunk.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and slowly but firmly pushed him away.

"Trent, stop," I requested. Either he didn't hear me or he just didn't care because he leaned in again. I pushed him as hard as I could but he struggled, gripping my wrists. "Hey...Hey!" I protested.

I shoved him off of me and got off his lap. I could see that his teammates were all laughing and cheering. Trent looked angry but I could care less. I was pissed as fuck.

"What?!" Trent snapped.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend...?" he trailed off with a scoff as if I was an idiot.

"And what part of stop don't you understand?" I quipped.

He rolled his eyes.

"God Gwen, will you stop being such a prude for once?" Huffing, he reached his phone and texted someone.

My eyes flashed and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"You are drunk off your mind, Trent. I'm not even gonna bother with this," I said, shaking my head.

He continued texting, not bothering to look up. His face suddenly lit up with a grin and he quickly texted back before putting his phone away and standing up. I stood there awkwardly swaying from foot to foot.

"Oh," his eyes widened. "You're still here?"

I blinked twice.

"You got somewhere else to be?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He could sense I was pissed because he rolled his eyes once again.

"Is this about that prude comment? Because as much as you deny it Gwen, you know it's true." And to make him seem like an even more of a jerk, he took a giant gulp of his beer.

I knew everyone was staring when I let out a loud humourless laugh. I poked Trent in the chest and he fell on the couch.

"Don't you dare call me a prude, you asshole. Why? Just because I won't have sex with you 24/7? Did you ever think that maybe it's you that's at fault here? Trent, I don't WANT to have sex with you. Your brain is just as small as your dick if you think that I don't give it up to you because I'm a prude. Open your goddamn eyes!" I yelled at him, consumed by the anger boiling inside me. The music had stopped and people were now staring but I couldn't give a damn. "Oh and when you've finally come to your senses, don't bother calling me."

I stormed off through the crowd of people who witnessed all the drama, not giving a damn about it all. I went outside and leaned against the wall, away from all the music.

I don't know what came over me. But damn, did it feel good. I smiled to myself.

"You look pretty happy for a girl who just blew her top in there," jibed an all too familiar voice.

I groaned and turned my head to my right to see James-Dean-Part-Deux staring at me with a cocky smirk.

"Can't a girl get some privacy around here?"

He shrugged.

"You're at a jock party. What did you expect?"

I huffed.

"I thought parties weren't your scene."

"Eh, I changed my mind."

He took a puff of his cigarette and blew it out through his pouty lips. I found myself staring at them, in some odd haze. My own lips parted and I had to lick them for moisture.

He noticed this because his smirked widened and he shuffled closer to me on the wall.

"Want some?" he asked.

_Tempting. So tempting. _

But nothing to stop me anymore...

I hurriedly took the lit cigarette from him and took a long drag of it, exhaling and collapsing against the wall in pure ecstasy. I could feel the smirk on his face but I chose to ignore it, smiling a little at the feel of just...being.

We stood there in silence for god knows how long, passing the cigarette back and forth, and I was more than thankful for it. It gave me more than enough time to think. And I was even more thankful that the silence wasn't awkward. I didn't feel the need to strike a pose or a conversation just for the sake of it.

His voice broke the silence.

"So is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" I asked without opening my shut eyelids.

He replied after a long pause. "Does he really have a small dick?"

We both burst out in laughs at the absurdity of the random question.

"Well, I don't have anything to compare it to. I've only ever had him," I admitted, still with eyes close and a cigarette trapped between my fingers.

"Really?" he asked, the curiosity and shock evident in his voice. "Wow that must suck."

I shrugged.

"Sure, it wasn't great. I mean, I don't get off or anything. But then again, that's how sex always is for the girl anyways, right?" I chuckled obscurely.

He didn't speak, but I could feel his presence. I finally opened my eyes to find that he was hovering over me now, with his hands on either side of my head next to the wall. The position reminded me of how we were earlier today.

"Is that what you think?" he asked with a humorous smile playing on his perfect lips. "You think there's no pleasure for the girl in sex?"

"That is how it is. All that amazing sex where the girl 'swoons with pleasure' is just in books. Fictional," I rolled my eyes.

His smirk got bigger just as I said it.

"So sad," he shook his head with a mock pout. "The only reason you think that is because the guy you've only ever been with is a dumb jock with a small dick and apparently no sexual drive or ability to satisfy the other in the relationship."

His teal compelling eyes delved deeper into my green ones and I couldn't look away.

"So the girls you've been with leave your bed with sweaty skin, bad sex hair and a content smile, am I right?" I teased.

He moved his lips until they were directly by my right ear and whispered. "Fuck yes."

I bet he was an animal in bed. He seemed the type to take what he wants. Determined. Sheet ripping, hair pulling, bed breaking...

I cut my own thoughts off by letting out an involuntary whimper just at the image.

His lips ghosted by my cheeks and ended up just a few inches from my own. I dropped the cigarette and stomped on it with my foot.

"Tell me to stop," he ordered with a hoarse voice.

I shook my head, my nose brushing against his at our closeness.

"Don't stop."

And then we were kissing, and it was no gentle kiss. His mouth met mine furiously, wanting, needing, seeking. My hands were fisted in his mowhawk and hair, gripping almost painfully to anything I could so I don't collapse. His hands were wandering everywhere; my boobs, my waist, my ass. Our tongues clashed with hunger and I hated the existence of oxygen that very moment. When we had to pull apart for air, we were both left panting. His forehead met mine and he tried to regain his breath to talk.

"Wanna...go somewhere more private?" he asked, compelling me with his eyes once more.

I nodded furiously.

He leaned in and kissed my lips dizzyingly once more before grabbing my hand and leading me away.

—|—

We went behind the house and under into some empty basement. It was pretty standard when it came to decoration. The colours of the walls were black and white. There was a large couch in the middle, a pool table to the side and a giant TV against the wall.

"Uh...I have a feeling we're not meant to be here," I said unsurely.

He locked the door and laughed.

"We're not. It's Geoff's parents' basement," he snickered.

"What?" I gasped, turning to him. "We should go. Let's find some other place..."

He threw his head back and let out a laugh.

"Relax," he assured with his hands on my hips. "No one will find us. The doors are locked anyways." He pulled me against his chest and bit my earlobe, flicking his tongue across it. "Besides, it's the only room in the house where people upstairs can't hear you scream."

I shivered at his words and pulled his lips to mine again. I could never get enough of his lips. They were like a drug to me. A siren, calling me and luring me in.

I pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. He helped me by pulling it off himself, leaving my lips only for a second before rejoining. I guided my hands up his muscular chest and felt the ripples of his muscles under my fingertips, moaning at the feeling.

He gripped the bottom of my short dress and pulled his off from the top of my head and threw it across the room.

"That dress doesn't suit you," he grunted, pushing me back into the couch before joining me himself.

"I know," I replied and threw my head back when he started kissing my neck. We were both lying on the couch with his on top of me. He was shirtless and I was only in my bra and panties.

"You should cut your hair. Maybe dye it. And get some tattoos. Maybe piercings. God, you'd look hot in piercings," he rambling while taking off the little I had left on.

"I've always wanted to dye my hair. Teal, maybe?" I asked breathlessly as he kissed down my breasts and down my stomach.

He groaned in appreciation.

"Fuck yes."

His jeans were off, our shoes were off, and suddenly we were both naked as the day we were born.

His hands were on my breasts, barely grazing, teasing me.

"Please," I begged with a voice barely over a whisper, but I knew he heard it.

"What do you need, Gwen?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"You, I need you," I answered. I was yet again shocked by how much I wanted him at that moment.

"Be specific," he smirked, pinching my nipple.

I jerked and twitched, gasping at the unknown feeling.

"Touch me," I demanded.

"Where?" he asked, gripping my left breast. I nodded and he continued. His fingers rolled my nipple between then and I moaned. "Is that what you wanted?"

"More," I pleaded. "Lower."

He grinned, obviously pleased by my bravery. His hands trailed over my naked stomach and down south until he hit the promise land.

"Oh!" I gasped when his nimble digits pressed harder than expected.

"Right here, baby?" he asked, kissing my collarbone.

"Yes," I moaned.

His fingers sped up their movement, rubbing faster against me. I could feel my entire body flush pink with the read radiating from us. It was so strange and I had never felt anything like that before. He could tell I needed a little more so he thrust his finger inside me and I jerked once again, and then another finger followed soon after.

"Oh...Oh god," I panted.

I could feel my muscles clenching. He could feel it too. He continued thrusting his fingers and rubbing my sweet spot. Then, to my even more pleasure, his lips wrapped around my aching nipple.

"Are you ready to have your first orgasm?" he asked in a husky voice.

I couldn't reply verbally, I had lost my voice. I responded by fisting is hair in my hands and encouraging him to continue. Then to push me over the edge, his fingers curled and his teeth bit down on my nipple.

Suddenly my muscles contracted and I felt the waves of pleasure run through me. It was unlike anything I had ever felt and it was overpowering. I gripped onto Duncan's shoulders and thrust my hips against his hand.

"FUCK," I yelled, louder than I expected I would.

When my breathing died down, I looked up to see the same teal eyes staring back at me with a huge smile on his plump lips.

"How did I do?" he asked cockily.

I regained my breath and replied.

"Is it...Is it like that every time?" I asked letting out a breathy chuckle afterwards.

"When you're with me it is," he quipped and kissed me once more.

"Wow, I'm spent," I muttered to myself.

His brows furrowed and his eyes darkened. It was then that I felt his hard...member pressed up against my hypersensitive parts, making me gasp.

"I sure hope not," he scoffed. "You have a problem here that I think you should take care of."

Then before I knew what was happening, he was sitting on the couch and I was on his lap. My hand was directly on top of his dick and he hissed at the contact. I guess I wasn't the only sensitive one. I enjoyed watching his reactions, so I touched him again.

_Holy shit._

_He's...big. _

_Really big. _

"Gwen..."

His eyes closed and he let out a groan. I tightened my hands around him and moved up and down, loving the way his lips parted and his breath hitched. I moved faster and faster and his hand gripped my wrist to stop me.

"Stop."

"Why?" I pouted.

"I want to cum when I'm inside you," he rasped out huskily and I moaned.

I didn't have a problem with that. At all.

He rolled a condom on himself which he had in his jean pocket and gripped my hips, positioning himself at my entrance, barely pushing in the head.

"Fuck..." I muttered when he fully seethed his member inside me. I hadn't ever been stretched like this and I loved the feeling.

"Oh shit," he gasped, suddenly thrusting his hip up and filling me to the hilt.

We both groaned at the same time and I began riding him. We moved slowly at first, getting used to the feeling. And slowly but gradually, the tempo picked up. His hand tightened on me and I bounced up and down on Minnie Duncan.

"Fuckfuckshitfuck," he muttered. I could tell he was close already and so was I.

"I know, I know," I chanted. "So good."

"Scream my name."

"DUNCAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He pulled me down and kissed me, biting my lip as we both exploded in our orgasms.

We lay spent on each other once again, our sweaty bodies clinging but I could care less. Catching his breath, he pulled back and grinned.

"Sweaty skin, check," he said while running a finger down my slick skin and moving to my tousled hair. "Bad sex hair, check." His fingers swiped across my lips and he grinned bigger. "Content smile, check. Told you."

I laughed as he repeated my words from before.

"Well, that was pretty fun," I shrugged, acting indifferent.

His eyes darkened again.

"Oh no, baby, we're nowhere near done."

We weren't, not until a couple of hours later. He still had yet to prove his sex drive to me.

And prove he did.

Above the pool table.

Against the wall.

On the Persian rug.

Bent over the couch.

Not that I was complaining.

At all.

—|—

After finishing off and cleaning out the basement, we came back to the wall for another smoke. Duncan couldn't keep his hands off of me, always sneaking in a few ass grabs or tit pinches.

"Stop it," I giggled. "And gimme a cigarette. I'm dying for one."

"That's what good sex will do to ya," he winked.

We smoked against the wall and stayed in comfortable silence once again. It was perfect. I think people really do underestimate how precious a few quite moments really are. But of course, the quietness never lasts.

All of the sudden, the silence was cut off by a distinct sound of someone—a guy—grunting.

"Shh, we'll get caught!" I heard a hushed female voice from the same corner then a familiar giggle.

My eyes widened.

_Courtney?_

"I don't care. We don't have to hide anymore," the male voice replied.

What the...

Was that...

_Trent?_

The conversation got too quiet for me to listen anymore, but I was more than curious. I shuffled to the corner and leaned by lead, about to get a visual. But then I was pulled back by the wrist by none other than Duncan himself.

"What are you doing?!" I harshly whispered at him.

"You can't see that..." he murmured, his eyes boring into mine.

My brows furrowed and I heard that the conversation had stopped.

"Let me go."

He did. And I moved to the corner, poking my head out, and saw exactly what I thought I would see. There was Courtney and Trent, making out against the wall like there was no tomorrow.

Oh god...

_Oh god!_

I'm gonna be sick. My best friend and my boyfriend. How did I not see it before. I felt as though a knife had been slit inside my heart and it ached so badly.

"Gwen, come back," Duncan mumbled, pulling me away and into his warm embrace.

I found myself strangely crying. Not because of Trent, but because of Courtney. Because of the betrayal.

"How...How could they—" I sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay," he soothed, tightening his arms around me. "I told you. They're not all they seem."

I nodded.

"You were right. I'm not one of them."

He sighed and pulled back.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

—|—

It's been a week of ignorance.

I usually came to school by myself instead of waiting for Courtney. I had avoided all her calls from the past week as well as the whole cheerleading squad. I couldn't face her.

I did send a meaningful text to Trent saying that it was over though. And I'm glad the asshole got the message.

I was walking through the school gates when I heard a nasal voice scream.

"Gwen! Wait up!"

Courtney.

I tried to pretend as if I didn't hear her but that was futile. She, along with the rest of her minions, came up to me and blocked my path.

"What the hell has been up with you lately?!" Courtney demanded.

"Yeah, and why are you wearing...black?" Amy added with a bemused expression.

"Because I like black?" I phrased it as a question.

I guess my fashion sense had changed. I went from wearing cheerleader uniform to wearing black corsets and fishnets. I liked this better anyways.

"Why have you been avoiding us?" Courtney asked.

I sighed.

"Look, I told you before, I quit the squad."

"Why?!" she yelled at me. "You haven't given me a reason yet. I thought we were best friends!"

I scoffed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Best friends? Is that why you've been sleeping with my ex boyfriend for god knows how long?!" I demanded.

She flinched back as if I had slapped her, which I wish I could. The rest of the cheerleaders gasped.

"When...How...How did you find out?" she asked, panicked.

"Last week. Party. I saw you guys making out against the back wall," I glared.

She immediately fell into an apology.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen! God, I knew we should've stopped when you two had sex last year, but I just couldn't! And I—"

"Hold up," I interrupted. "Last year?!"

This whole thing had been going on for YEARS?

Fuck this.

"What the FUCK is the matter with you?" I screamed. "I thought we were friends, Courtney. How could you do this to me? It's not even Trent I'm upset about because I could honestly care less. But you? Why?"

"You just...He said you weren't meeting his needs. And I thought I'd help him out, you know? He said he would leave you because of the sex. But I had sex with him...so you two would stay together! I did this for you!" she tried to convinced; me or herself, I don't know.

"Bullshit."

Abruptly, she lost her whole innocent act and glared at me.

"Don't act like you're all innocent. I see you with that punkass kid. Duncan Carter? Really, Gwen? Don't you have any standards at all? He's nothing like Trent," she scoffed with a look of pure disgust.

"Oh don't even get me started," I rolled my eyes. "Duncan is nothing like Trent. You're right. Because he's so much better! He's funny, smart, and actually has a brain."

I leaned in close and whispered to Courtney so only she could hear.

"I've slept with both of them, so believe me when I say; Trent is NOTHING compared to Duncan is that department either."

She looked positively furious.

"So what, you're gonna quit the squad and go running off being some rebel without a cause with Carter?" Dakota demanded.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I smiled fondly. "He's more real than any of you could ever be. I don't need any more fakeness in my life. If you still want to be friends with me while I'm dressed in fishnets and not cheering my pompoms off, then I'd be glad to. But other than that, this whole 'friendship' thing? I'm over it."

I turned my back on all of them and walked off in the other direction.

I saw Duncan there, leaning against his motorcycle with a smirk on his face.

"Did you just hear that?" I asked when I approached him.

He nodded and kissed me deeply.

"I'm so proud of you, my little rebel without a cause," he winked.

I giggled.

"I think I have a cause now," I shrugged.

"And what might that be?" he asked curiously.

"You," I smiled.

He smiled back at me and kissed me once more. And I didn't care if they were looking or judging. I simply didn't give a shit. Because I had him to guide me.

"Wanna ditch and go someplace?" he asked when we pulled back.

"Where?" I retorted.

He half smiled and shrugged a shoulder.

"I have no idea."

I jumped on the back of his motorcycle and looked up at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

**And that was that, my lovelies. **

**Pleeeeaaseeee don't review and tell me to continue this. Because it is what it is. A ONE SHOT. That's all. They all lived happily ever after. The end. **

**I'm sorry is some of you didn't like the lemon. It had to be done, okay. I did warn you. .**

**Once again, a BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SHELLY. I love you so much and I hope you liked this or else imma cry because I worked so hard on it. ;-; **

**And a big thank you to you guys for reading, even if you didn't like it. I promise to update my other stories as soon as possible! Review and let me know which one I should update first?**

**Leave me love even though I don't deserve it? **

**~Anna~**


End file.
